Skill cranes have been in use for many years wherein a plurality of various prizes are contained within a cabinet having a claw mechanism contained therein, and actuated by a person outside of the cabinet, whereby an attempt is made to grasp and retrieve one of the prizes from the cabinet within a predetermined period of time.
These skill cranes are usually found at amusement parks and arcades but they can now be found in today's busy, customer-service oriented business establishments, such as restaurants; accordingly, it is desirable to eliminate the arcade appearance of the cabinet; accordingly, the cabinet of the present invention has been devised to be capable of having various appearances to blend in and compliment the decor of the particular business establishment in which it is placed.